


Fuck the Pain Away

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blood, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: symbra beast au but with only sex





	Fuck the Pain Away

Sombra comes home to Satya fast asleep on the bed, a rare sight as she is always hard at work. She is exhausted enough that she fell asleep in her normal form. Her top half is human, but a long snake tail trails off the bed. Sombra is fascinated by this tail, she barely sees it up close as Satya is embarassed by it and often hides it with her shapeshifting. She sneaks over to the bed to get a closer look. The tail is gorgeous in Sombra's eyes. The gold makes Satya look royal.

She leans closer to touch it. The scales are smooth on her skin. Suddenly, they start moving. The tail lifts up and moves away from Sombra. Sombra falls back on the floor, heart racing. She takes a deep breath and goes back in. The tail again shifts, this time wrapping around Sombra. It constricts around her chest, making it hard to breathe. It pulls her up, so she cannot stand in her feet.

"Satya," Sombra gasps, "Wake up!"

Satya opens her eyes. The tail relaxes and drops the woman to the floor. Sombra coughs, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Why were you touching my tail?" Satya hisses, "You know that's forbidden."

"I know!" Sombra stutters, "I'm sorry!"

"Are you really?"

Sombra nods.

"I don't believe you." The tail picks her back up.

Sombra holds on tightly. Her heart races.

"I'm sorry!" she yelps, "Please put me down!"

The tail tightens around her. "Show me how sorry you are."

"How?"

She brings Sombra closer. "Kiss me."

Sombra leans in to kiss Satya. The kiss is deep and rough. Satya grips on to her harder. She puts her hand around Sombra's throat. She chokes and tries to pull away. Finally, as Sombra almost passes out, she lets go. Sombra looks up at her lovingly.

"I'm not sorry," she teases, "You should make me sorry."

She winks at her and Satya throws her to the ground. Her tail slams down over her body so she cannot escape. Sombra trembles under her. She shakes with anticipation and fear.

"More please."

"You don't get to decide," Satya huffs, slapping her across the cheek.

Sombra moans with pleasure. Satya slaps her again to silence her. She tears off Sombra's clothes leaving her naked. She carries her to the bed and throws her down. Sombra spreads her legs hoping to send the right message. Satya's tail slips around her legs and closes them tight.

"Satya, please," Sombra whines.

"Shut up," she quiets her with her own mouth.

Sombra kisses back needily. Her tongue slips over Satya's. Their lust begs them to go rougher. Satya starts with her hands viciously grabbing at her to pin her down. Sombra moans into her mouth, only to be muffled by Satya's tongue. Her tail slides between Sombra's thighs, rubbing against her clit. Sombra almost orgasms at the sudden stimulation. Satya pulls away from the kiss to move down her gorgeous body.

"Will you be a good girl for me?"

"I will. I promise," Sombra whines.

Her words are cut off by a gasp as Satya bites down on her neck. Her teeth are sharper than usual. Her fangs dig into her neck, causing a small drop of blood to form. Satya realizes her mistake and puts pressure on the wound. Sombra holds back tears.

"I got a little excited," she apologizes, kissing her on the cheek, "I'm sorry."

"I liked that," Sombra says, "But please don't kill me."

"Why would I kill you?" Satya replies, "Then I wouldn't be able to use you like this."

"Then use me."

Satya proceeds to kiss Sombra. She leaves no part of her chest untouched. She cups her breasts, feeling them and squeezing them. Sombra bites back another moan as Satya rubs hard on her nipples. Her tail remains between her legs.

"Are you ready?" Satya asks.

"Yes please," Sombra answers desperately.

Satya picks her up with her long tail. She flips over so Sombra is on top. She straddles her to keep balance, but the tail keeps her in place effortlessly. Sombra tries to escape its grasp only to make her squeeze her harder. She enjoys her struggling. Sombra whines and tries to grind on her tail. Satya watches amusedly.

"Let me down a little lower," Sombra whispers.

"Why?"

She hesitates, "So I can rub myself on you and cum."

She lets her down an inch. Sombra desperately tries to get herself off. The wetness drips down her thighs. She squirms in Satya's grasp, freeing her hand enough to finger herself. Satya watches her masturbate, wishing she could do the same. She swats her hand away to finger her herself. Sombra moans with pleasure at Satya's touch. She rubs her clit hard. Sombra bucks into her hand to rub her faster. With every move, Satya squeezes her harder. She can barely move against her grasp.

"I'm almost there," Sombra breathes.

"Soon enough, my darling."

Satya repositions so Sombra is back on the bed. She loosens her tail for a more traditional position. She kisses her on the lips before going down on her. Sombra waits in anticipation. Her body is shaking with all the stimulation. One more touch would bring her to orgasm.

"Satya," she can barely manage words, "I need you to fuck me. I'm begging. I'll do anything."

Satya presses against her.

"Of course, my love," she grins, "But not yet."

"Why?" Sombra cries.

"I need you to tell me who you belong to."

She teases her by running her hand over her thighs. Sombra quivers under her touch. Her breathing gets faster.

"I'm yours," she squeaks.

"My what?"

"Your," she stutters, "Y-your slut. I'm your slut."

"Yes you are." Satya smiles, "Good girl."

She rewards her promptly. Her hand presses between her legs, and Sombra orgasms. She rubs harder and rougher making Sombra scream. She gasps with pleasure with each climax. Her body cam barely hamdle the stimulation. Satya holds her in place as she rides out multiple orgasms. She shakes under her, barely able to breathe. Satya pulls away slowly, finally letting her relax. She shivers with a sudden cold. Satya curls up against her, her tail now replaced with her legs. She hugs Sombra close.

"I love you," she whispers.

"I love you too." Sombra kisses her on the cheek.

Satya blushes and quickly kisses her back. Sombra runs her hand through Satya's dark silky hair. She wraps her legs around her and traps her in more kisses. Satya giggles and rubs her back lovingly. They cuddle each other close. Soon, they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
